Waking to You
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Sequel to Come to Me...ET Enjoy :


**Waking To You**

The early morning light stirred Theresa from a delicious dream. Moaning softly, she sighed. _I dreamed that Ethan and I made love last night…god, what a dream that was…_

Sighing that her dream wasn't a reality, Theresa started to throw the covers off her body to get up, and stopped suddenly when she felt the strong arm wrapped around her waist. Confused, she turned in her bed, and came face to face with her dream come true.

"Ethan's here? But how is that possible? I thought I dreamt that…" Bewildered, Theresa just continued to watch Ethan sleep, a smile forming on his face.

"Well, I hope his dreams are as amazing as mine were." She says, continuing to watch him.

Moaning slightly, Ethan feels his body wake up, and then opens his eyes, seeing Theresa stare right back at him. _Wow, talk about my dream becoming a reality._

"Theresa?"

"Yes, Ethan, it's just me."

Fully awake now, Ethan reflects on the night before.

**Flashback**

"_Let me stay here tonight, and make love to you, the way we both need…"_

"_And what about tomorrow?" _

"_We'll deal with it."_

**End Flashback**

"I guess it's time to deal with what happened." Ethan said, trying to shake the images of the night before out of his head, with no luck.

"No need, Ethan. It was just an act of desperation, nothing more. You have Gwen, just go to her, and forget this ever happened." Theresa says as she grabs her robe and stares out the window. _God, Theresa, can you be any more of an idiot? Now you're deeper in love with Ethan, and yet, he'll never leave Gwen for you…_ Sighing, Theresa just continued to stare out the window.

"_Forget this ever happened? I can't do that! I love Theresa, she is my soul mate! God, what am I going to do?"_ Ethan thought to himself, as he began to get dressed. "Theresa, I can't forget."

"Well, you're going to have to! It was a mistake! A big mistake!"

"Hold it! It was NOT a mistake waking up to you! In fact, it was the greatest gift I could have gotten."

"Ethan, please, spare me the bull. We had sex last night. Two people, desperation taking over."

Shaking his head, Ethan moved closer to Theresa. "It wasn't sex, Theresa. What happened last night was love making at its finest between us. It was always great between us, Theresa."

"Have you forgotten that you're married, Ethan!" Theresa yelled as she pushed him away from her. "You're married to Gwen, who, as far as I'm concerned, can go take a flying leap! Why did you even come here last night!" 

Sighing, Ethan reflects on his actions from the previous night…

**Flashback**

_As Ethan walked into his home from work, he heard his wife talking to herself, and sighed. She lately always talked to herself, since being released from the psych ward, and turning to alcohol to soothe her wounds. Ever since she was released from the psych ward, the doctor warned Ethan that Gwen would never be the same. Moving closer to the living room, Gwen's words stopped him short._

"_I can't believe how brilliant a plan my mother had! Duh, of course by telling the tabloid that Ethan was Sam's son was the key I needed to get him away from Theresa! That bitch would never win Ethan! I am the victor!" Doing a dance in the living room, she stopped quickly when Ethan came in. "Ethan, honey, what a surprise! How are you?" _

_Trying to get near him, Ethan shrugged off her advances. Rage filled his eyes, and he had to force his arms to stay by his sides. "How could you? How could you have ruined my life!"_

"Oh, Ethan, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You! You and your mother were the ones who sent that tabloid! How could you, Gwen! You ruined my life!"

"No, no, honey, THERESA ruined your life! She knew all along! I just helped matters. Opps, there I go again, saying too much!" Hiccuping, Gwen took another sip of wine, then continued. "Honey, you look tense, why don't we go upstairs, and I can make you feel ALLLLLLLLLL better?"

"_Get away from me! Gwen, look at you! You've turned from a great woman to the biggest liar in Harmony! And to add to that, you're the biggest drunk ever! What happened to you?"_

"Theresa happened, love! She made me do this!"

"STOP! JUST STOP! Theresa did not do this to you! You did this to yourself! I Can't believe that my entire life has been based on a lie being with you! I'm getting out of here! We're getting a divorce, and from this moment on, I want NOTHING to do with you!" Turning away, Ethan quickly grabbed his possessions that meant the most, and left his home, and marriage, forever. 

_Feeling free for the first time in his life, Ethan quickly decided to go to Theresa's._

**End Flashback**

"That's why I came here, Theresa. I needed to be with you. You were the only good thing in my life. I wanted you to be back in my life. You've been the only woman to have mattered to me. I really woke up today and realized that all I ever wanted in my life was you. Please, Theresa, give me another chance. Let me make you as happy as you deserve."

"Is this what you really want?"

"More than anything. You're all I want, Theresa. I want to marry you, and raise babies with you. Please, Theresa, be with me."

Crying, Theresa lunges into Ethan's arms. "Always, Ethan. I'm always going to be with you!"

Sighing in relief, Ethan hugged Theresa's body close to his, feeling at peace. "I've come home, baby, I've come home."


End file.
